In Another Lifetime
by Zell's Girl with a Pigtail
Summary: A tale of forbidden love. Seifer falls in love with the fiancee of his mob boss' son. SEITIS with a forced QUALL! Explains SS rivalry, Q's teaching, and Seifer's romantic dream in FF8.
1. Default Chapter

IN ANOTHER LIFETIME

"Almasy!" Squall called out in the old, abandoned warehouse. "Show yourself!"

"Squall," Quistis cried as she pleaded with him; her hands tied behind her back. "Please don't hurt him. I'm begging you."

"Shut up!" he yelled at her as he checked to make sure that the rope that held her wrists were secure. He didn't want her pulling any stunts when Seifer finally showed himself.

"It all ends tonight, princess. I will make you both pay for the hell you put me through." The look in his eyes was so intense that it sent chills down her spine. She moved away slightly, fearing that he was going to strike her at that moment. 

"No, please," Quistis pleaded again. 

"I said shut up!" he twisted her arm slightly and she let out a cry of pain. "Come out, Almasy, unless you want me to continue hurting her."

"Seifer, don't come out! Just leave me!" Quistis yelled out loud. "There's no way of saving me so save yourself!"

Squall pushed Quistis down on her knees. "You really love him that much that you're willing to sacrifice your own life for him?" He asked with a slight frown on his face as he grabbed a handful of her hair.

Tears streamed down Quistis' cheeks as she nodded her head. "Yes."

"Things don't have to be this way, Quistis," he said as he twisted her hair in his hand. "Love me again and I'll forget all this ever happened."

"I'll never love you again!" she spat back; not caring if he was going to hit her. "Kill me because I'm not going back to you!" she continued though she was really truly afraid of death.

Squall grew angry, took out his gun, and then pointed it at Quistis. He was sick of her honesty and her love for the other man. "If that's the way you want things to be, then get ready to get sacrificed."

"PUT THAT GUN DOWN!" Seifer yelled angrily as he pointed his gun at Squall.

Squall gave an evil laugh as he continued to point the gun at Quistis. "It's nice of you to finally join us, Almasy. For a while there, I thought you were really going to just leave her here."

"Let her go," Seifer pleaded as he looked into Quistis' tear-filled eyes. _Hang in there, my love. I'll have you safe and in my arms again soon_. His eyes reassured her.

"Nope. She's staying right here."  
  


"Let her go, Squall! This is between you and me. I'm here. What more do you want?!" Seifer yelled angrily as he continued to point his gun at Squall. He wanted to take the shot, but by doing so he was afraid that might end up getting Quistis hurt in the process. The gun was pointed very close to her head. If he takes the shot, Squall might pull the trigger and hit her. It was a risk that Seifer was not willing to take. "She does not have to be a part of this."

"But she is," Squall answered. "She's the very reason why we're here tonight. Ain't that right, sweetheart?" He pressed the gun to her head.

"Let her go, Squall!" Seifer looked at Quistis again and saw how frightened she looked as Squall pointed the gun at her. "Fight me man-to-man. Let's end all this tonight."

"Oh don't worry, Almasy," Squall said as he took out his other gun and pointed it at Seifer. "Trust me, it will all end tonight."

---

A FEW MONTHS EARLIER

Seifer Almasy picked up the man laying on the floor. "Now are you going to pay me?" he asked.

"Please, mister!" the man cried in fear. "I really don't have any money left. Honest."

"You know the boss is not going to like this," Seifer said in a calm voice as he shook his head. "He wants his money."

"I know," the man said. "Tell him that I...I'll have the money ready in 2 days."

Seifer dropped the man hard on the ground. "You better have it," he said. "If it's not ready by then, you better get your wheelchair ready because you're going to need it!"

"Thank you, mister!" the man cried as he held on to Seifer's leg. "I swear I'll get the money ready by then."

"Get off!" Seifer said as he kicked the man off. "You're getting my pants wrinkled."

Seifer walked out of the restaurant and started his motorcycle. After lighting his cigarette, he drove off to his boss' mansion in Galbadia. Seifer was not really fond at what he did for a living, but he couldn't get himself to walk away from the money that he made. He was the boss' money collector, and every time he collected a load of money from his boss' _clients_, he always received a large share.

Seifer grew up on the wrong side of the tracks. He didn't finish high school because he was constantly getting himself in trouble. A couple of years ago, while he was looking for a job, Seifer got into a fight with a large group of thugs. He beat them all up single-handedly as a man named Kiros watched from a distance. As Seifer walked down the street after the fight, Kiros introduced himself as some kind of businessman and told Seifer of a great job opportunity.

"How would you like to work for my boss?" the man named Kiros asked.

"What kind of work is it?" Seifer asked as he lit a cigarette and leaned against the wall.

"Money collecting," Kiros answered.

"Shouldn't you hire an accountant or something for that?" Seifer said as he started to walk away. "Sorry, mister, but I don't think I'm the man you're looking for."

"But you are. You got the fighting skills that my boss is looking for," he said as he looked at Seifer. "Hmm, I don't think you're getting what I'm saying. I work for the mob, kid."

Seifer laughed. "Let me get this straight: the mod wants to hire me?"

Kiros nodded.

"What do I get out of it?" Seifer answered a while later after giving it some thought.

"All that you could possibly want. All the boss wants in return is your loyalty."

When Seifer joined the mob, he didn't count on being one of the boss' most trusted men. Seifer was so good at collecting money that the boss made him completely in charge of all the money collection.

As Seifer drove towards his boss' mansion, one thought kept popping into mind. "What does he want to see me about today? He never usually calls for me in person unless it's very important."

Seifer reached the front gate and announced his name into a speaker. A second later, the gates to the mansion opened and Seifer drove in. The mansion was really big and the architecture style was very modern. Trees and bushes surrounded the estate, and so did dozens of the boss' guards.

"Almasy, the boss is waiting for you," said one of the men at the door.

"Where is he?" Seifer asked as he straightened his clothes a bit and then continued to walk down the hall.

"In the study," the man answered.

Seifer opened the door to the study room and saw his boss looking out the window, his back to him.

"Master Loire, I'm here," Seifer said as he watched his boss turn around. His boss was tall, built, and had a very hard look about him. Everyone in Galbadia and neighboring towns knew his name. He was a man that people didn't want to cross paths with.

Master Loire slightly nodded his head and motioned Seifer to sit down. "What seems to be the problem, boss?" Seifer asked.

"Well, as you know, my son is finally getting married. His fiancée and himself will be here in a couple of days and I want you to personally look after them."

"But boss, my job is to..." Seifer started to argue.

"I know security is not what I hired you for, but you're the one man that I trust the most around here. If I'm going to get someone to protect my son and his fiancée, it's going to be you."

"Are they in any danger that I should know about, boss?"

"No danger in particular, but since my son and his fiancée will be in town, I have a feeling that my enemies will want a piece of them while they're here. So what do you say, Almasy, will you watch over them?"

"Yes, boss," Seifer answered a few seconds later. "I'll protect them with my very life."


	2. Chapter 2

IN ANOTHER LIFETIME

Seifer was pulling out a cigarette from his right trench coat pocket when Irvine, Master Loire's main sharpshooter, stood next to him. 

"This is going to be fun," Irvine Kinneas said as he tilted his cowboy hat forward and leaned his back against the black limousine.

"You can say that again," Seifer said as he took a couple of puffs from his cigarette.

"Of all people, why did the boss have to put us in charge of this whole thing? We have better things to do than babysit his son."

"The boss wants his son to be protected by the best, Kinneas. You should feel honored. Now stop complaining, alright?"

"I'm guessing that you never actually worked for Master Squall," Irvine shook his head as he thought of his past experiences with the boss' son.

"Nope," Seifer replied. "So what, what's the big deal? He can't possibly as bad as what the others said about him."

Kinneas laughed. "You're in for a surprise, Almasy. Master Loire's son can be a major asshole. He doesn't talk much, but when he does, you better listen to what he says. One wrong move and he's going to get you for it. He's also very protective of his fiancée, in case you don't already know. If he catches you checking her out, he'll make sure that you never again."

Seifer took another puff of his cigarette. "Never again? You've got to be kidding me."

"Don't say that I didn't warn you," Irvine said. "Experience it for yourself, if you don't believe me."

"I just might," Seifer replied as he and Irvine watched the Loire private jet land on the strip. 

---

Master Squall was the first to step off the plane. After quickly looking at his surroundings and then at the men waiting for him at the foot of the stairs, he called out to his fiancée without even turning his head back. 

A few seconds later, a beautiful young blonde stepped off the plane. She was wearing a short pink floral dress with matching pink sandals. Her long hair flowed freely down her back and she walked down the stairs following her fiancé.

Seifer, who was completely taken aback by her beauty, couldn't help but look at her. Irvine noticed this and gave him a quick nudge in hope of snapping him out of it.

"Like what you see?" Seifer turned his head and noticed Master Squall standing right in front of him; anger apparent in his eyes.

"Welcome to Galbadia, Master Squall," Seifer greeted. "We hope you and your…"

"What is your name?"

"Seifer Almasy, Sir," Seifer replied as he slightly bowed his head.

"It's nice to meet you, Almasy," Squall replied. "But do me a favor and don't let me catch you drooling over my fiancée ever again, alright? If I catch you with that look on your face again, you'll wish that you didn't have eyes in the first place. That goes for the rest of you," he said as he looked at the rest of the men. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Master Squall," the men answered in unison.

"Where's our ride?" Squall asked a few seconds later.

"Right this way, Sir," the limo driver answered as he stepped forward and introduced himself.

"Let's go, Quistis," Squall said as he held her hand and led her towards the limousine.

Quistis kept her head down as Squall led her to their ride. She didn't want to attract any more problems. They just landed in Galbadia a few minutes ago, but she already managed to get someone in trouble because of her beauty. Sometimes she wonders if her beauty is a curse, but then she wonders if getting involved with the mob boss' son started it all.

Seifer stared at the ground as the couple passed him. However, the minute she passed by, he couldn't help but raise his head up and look at her. The sweet scent of her perfume intoxicated him somehow.

"Quistis," he whispered under his breath as he watched her 5'6" slender frame gracefully enter the limousine. "So that's your name."

"Irvine shook his head. "Don't even think about her, man."

Seifer turned to Irvine as they walked towards the Mercedes Benz behind the limo. "Why not? Thoughts don't hurt anyone."

"That's true, but that love struck look on your face gives you away. Do that look on your face in front of the boss' son and I swear you'll find yourself as tomorrow night's shark bait." Irvine replied as he started the car and followed the limo.

"Maybe she's worth it, hmm?"

"Forget about her, Seifer. Believe me, you don't want to get involved with her. If you do, you'll turn this syndicate upside down."


End file.
